


Bride of a demon

by Tinawales



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anime, F/M, Rin okumura - Freeform, amaimon - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform, mephisto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinawales/pseuds/Tinawales
Summary: Amina marries Amaimon because her parents made a bargain with him. When she goes to true cross academy on Mephisto orders to watch Rin, she is smitten at the first sight.The title is temporarily I didn't know what else to name it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago but I’ll appreciate feedback.

  
I'm standing in front of the mirror, my long dark curly hair is pulled back into a tight bun with elegant pins holding it in place. I narrowed my eyes to see my beautiful white ball gown style dress that fit me perfectly, and the silver sparkly platform heels that belonged to my mother but they are not the only thing I have of her's. I have her brown eyes, hair and beauty I inherited.  
"Your almost ready" Jaelle, the demon of the sky said putting the veil on to complete the outfit. I sigh softly this day would be the happiest for some women but it isn't for me.  
"You did amazing" I faintly smile.  
"Thank you Amina". "You look beautiful". She then covered my face with the white lance veil which is good so I don't have to fake smile.  
"Oh, dear we can't forget your bouquet of roses" she gasp running off. I hear someone come in thinking its Jaelle.  
"Sooo beautiful, my little brother is lucky" a male voice said. So I spin around so I can see the face of the owner of the voice. I see a man taller then me with a purple goatee trimmed and groom well, he also had a umbrella which he uses as a walking stick. He was wearing a white suit with a purple rose in a pocket.  
"What do you want mephisto" I gritted my teeth. He came close to me, leaning down.  
"Smile Amina it's your wedding day". "Most women feel lucky on this day" he smirked tilting his pearl color top hat with purple and pink ribbon around it. I look at him thorough the lancy fabric of the veil.  
"But it isn't for me but I as well fake it".  
"Such a lady having decorum". Jaelle came back before I could say something to him.  
"Here you are dear" she said handing me the bouquet of red roses which are gorgeous and smell lovely. She hadn't noticed someone else in the room until she turned around.  
"Oh, mephisto why are you in here?" He straightens up.  
"I'm the substitute for her father so meaning I'm walking her down the aisle".  
"Lovely she is ready". He then offer me his elbow which I politely wrapped my right hand around while holding the bouquet in my left hand. We then headed to the ball room. I stay silent as we continue to walk down the hallway, we then stopped in front of two double doors. When we enter the room everyone turned around and stared at us and the sweet harmonizing sound that came from the piano filled the room. I felt paralyzed the room was decorated beautifully, there was two children holding bushes that contain flowers and they shook them so the pedals were scattered perfectly down the aisle.  
"Shall we, my little brother is waiting for his wife" mephisto said looking down at me. I nodded and we begin walking down the aisle while the others whispered and smiled. It was if they were admiring me or maybe it was my dress. I look ahead seeing the man I'm going to marry and spend rest of my life with. He had green hair with on spike on top and was wearing a green tuxedo. We approach the alter and I release mephisto's arm and he goes to take a seat.  
"Well ladies and demons we have to do this different than the humans do it" the priest said. "But you may remove the veil so we can see the beauty she possesses". Amaimon gently lefts the lacy fabric. I can see his blue eyes clearly now.  
"Let's begin, do you take Amina to be your queen and wife?"  
"I do" he said looking down at me.  
"And do you take Amaimon to be your king and husband".  
"I do" I replied dryly but covering it up so it sounded sweet. I wish they hurry up because this corset is crashing my ribs, I think I may faint. Why did I let Jaelle talk me into putting this on? I guess it's supposed to give me an hourglass figure which is a ladylike appearance.  
"You may now kiss this lovely bride of yours" the priest smiled. Amaimon grabbed my hips pulling me to him and leaning down to kiss me, surprisingly his lips were soft but on the other hand I felt valid.  
"Now Mrs. Amina please stick to the tradition and throw the bouquet of flowers". I turned around so my back was to them and tossed the bouquet of gorgeous red roses and turned back around to see them fighting over it.  
"Come along Amina we must be heading off" Amaimon said grabbing my arm, I could feel his claws on my delicate skin. I nodded following him to the front entrance of the hotel. As we exit the building I could feel the cool breeze graze my skin and the warm sun. A pink limousine pulled up which belonged to his brother mephisto. I lifted my dress up a bit and got into the car and Amaimon followed sitting on the other side with an expressionless face. The shofer shut the door.

After awhile of driving and sitting in silence we finally arrived at the big white mansion of mephisto. The shofer opened the door and helped me out while Amaimon followed me.  
"Let's go in then" he said taking my wrist.  
"It's beautiful" I said trying to start a conversation but failed so he then dragged me towards the entrance of the house. When we entered its was also beautiful in side as well.  
"You may stay here or look around but my brother wishes to speak to me". He then left me alone to explore this big maze called a house so that's what I did. I walked down the hallway, my heels echoing throughout the house so I discard them. I left my dress up so I don't trip and tiptoe towards the sound coming from end of the hall, being curious I peeked through the cracked door where mephisto and Amaimon were talking.  
"I'm going to send Amina to True Cross academy, so she can keep an eye on rin Omkumura. To observe his power, like if he can control it because we're going to use him as a weapon" mephisto explained to Amaimon sitting back in is chair.  
"That's a good idea big brother" Amaimon said taking a wrapper off a lollipop and putting it in his mouth.  
"Well she will start in two days". I flee down the hallway and run into a random room pretending to look for something.  
"What are you doing my wife?" I heard Amaimon ask so I turned to face his expressionless face which looks like he's bored all the time.  
"Oh just looking for my husband" I replied smiling.  
"well I'm here and my brother would like me to tell you that you are going to attend his academy TrueCross and your starting in two days. We should have your supplies by tomorrow". This is absurd but at least I won't be forced to wear these corsets I thought to myself.  
"By the way, this is your room you would be staying in here so please make your self comfortable" he then turned on his heel and left my in shock. Isn't the bride and the groom supposed to share a room and wait and what about a honeymoon. Oh well my innocence is already taken from me after I saw my parents die. I then take off the beautiful dress along with the heels and let down my dark curly hair. I discard the corset and put on a silky black nightgown that I got from the closet, I then hopped in the nice big bed with satin sheets that smelled nice and felt oh so warm. I begin to slowly drifted to sleep , with how I am going to enjoy my two days before I go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina is informed that she will be going to True Cross Academy to watch over Rin Okumura.

As I slowly open my eyes I quickly squinted them because the sun's warm rays shine into the room. I was about to get up when I realized someone had their arms wrapped around my waist and I heard soft snores so I turned to see Amaimon asleep. He looked peaceful but still had the bored expression. I gently removed his arm and got out of bed to begin to explore this maze again to find the bathroom because I really need a shower. I walked down the hallway peering into every room that seemed to fill the whole hallway until I bumped into mephisto.  
"Good morning darling". Where are we heading?" he ask looking down. I noticed he was wearing a pink robe with white pokey dots.  
"The bathroom" I replied looking away uncomfortably.  
"Well then my dear I must be on my way" he said walking away.   
"Wait" I called softly. He stopped and slowly turned around.   
"Yes my dear".   
"I don't know where the bathroom is so would you be kind to show me where it is?" He smirked.  
"Of course dear". He walked back over to me. Right this way he said pointing down the hallway and begin to walk while I followed.   
"I assume my brother told you about my plan to send you to true cross academy to keep an eye on Rin Okumura".  
"Yes he did". We stopped infront of a white door.   
"Here's the bathroom dear" he then turned on his heel and left and I opened the door and enter. I locked the door and turned on the shower, I stripped down to my bare skin and got into the shower feeling the warm water on my skin. I just tilt my head back while the water continue to wash over me relaxing my body......

After a while I stepped out of the shower wrapping a white towel around my body and exiting the bathroom. I start heading back to my room. Maybe going to this academy is good I mean at least I won't be bored and be around them. But no one has to know I'm married. I then entered the room to find Amaimon gone and Jaelle sitting on the bed.   
"Oh Amina darling" she smiled standing up. "We must make you look presentable since your marry to the king of earth". Oh no I thought. She grabbed my wrist and sit me down in a chair while she begin blow drying my hair. Then she preceded to curl my hair until the were beautiful dark locks.   
"Now stand up dear" she said. I stood up and she held up a black corset. I mentally cursed myself. Jaelle came around me and put on the corset which is the easy part, when she begins tighten it. I feel like my breath is being squeezed out of me. She goes over to the bed a picks up a green dress which is crossed between modern and old fashioned, she then puts it on me along with brown heels. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair beautifully curled and my figure in this dress is amazing.   
"Oh my , dear don't you look dashing" Jaelle squeals. The wife of the King of earth must always look presentable. you have to wear a corset to give you an hourglass shape which is ladylike and the King prefers". I left up my dress and exit the room, Jaelle follows me. We head to Mephisto office. This is absurd, why do I have to look presentable? it isn't like he's showing me off. I'm not his pride possession I thought knocking on the door.  
"Come in" I heard Mephisto voice. So I did just that I walked into the room to see Mephisto sitting at his desk and Amaimon sitting on the couch eating a lollipop. I go to grab one from a small bowl sitting on his desk but he slapped my hand away.   
"Now we can't have you eating sweets got to maintain your figure he said looking at me. Corsets can only so much but anyways you look gorgeous". I growled softly,  
"Thank you" I said going over to the couch taking a seat. I could feel Amaimon eyes roaming me so I cross my arms over my chest. Mephisto chased Jaelle off I assume back to the sky since she is a sky demon.  
"Amina, dear your uniform and supplies have come so you'll be attending the academy tomorrow but today relax Mephisto said looking at me. Or Amaimon could show you around so you can get familiar with the house". I look over to see Amaimon not sitting properly on the couch.  
"I would like to get familiar with the house" I said standing up.  
"Amaimon, show this dashing wife of yours around". He stands up and grabs my wrist and pulls me into the hallway. I could feel him studying me.  
"My big brother is right, you are a beautiful wife and also you can't have any sweets it'll ruin your dashing figure. As a queen you must maintain an hourglass shape because it makes you attractive and also me look good" Amaimon said looking down at me. It shocked me that he said such a thing.   
"But right this way my wife".

Amaimon and I spent the whole day with him being like my tour guide showing me every inch of the house but I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. I'll be attending the academy . I just my parents were still here but also who's this rin Okumura they speak of. Hmmm is evil or his just a normal teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina meets Rin Okumura at True Cross Academy

"Rise and shine deary" I heard a female voice say.  
"It's too early, let me go back to sleep" I groan. I hear the curtains being pulled back and having the sun's rays shine into my face so I had to turn on my right side where my back was facing the window. Jaelle then decided to grab my arm and drag me out of bed. I begin getting ready with the help of Jaelle who made sure my uniform was on correctly and finished it off with a black headband with a bow. I look into the mirror to see a girl wearing a white button down shirt tucked into a pale pink skirt and with stockings along with black ballerina shoes. Good thing I don't have to wear corsets.  
"Now we must be heading off mephisto is waiting and oh I forgot here is your bag that has your supplies" Jaelle said handing me a black bag.

I sit in the pink limousine with mephisto which is sitting across from me.  
"I made you that juice it should cloak you for a few months" mephisto said.  
"Thank you" I replied shifting in my seat.  
"I put you in cram school so you can be an exorcist". I roll my eyes because I didn't have any say in that I wanted to be an exorcist.  
"Ladies don't roll their eyes. I growled softly and glared at him.  
"And ladies don't simply growl or glare so being a queen you must be respectful to your brother in law". I just nod instead of saying anything because I might said something inappropriate and get him angry although he seem very calm. I just stare out the window at the beautiful scenery. It really was lovely here. But I couldn't stop wondering who is this Rin they speak of. Is he evil or possibly dangerous but if he is why allow him go to the academy. But on the other hand I also sense something suspicious about mephisto. The way he was utterly calm and collected during situations and the way he acted made think he may know more but holds back. Like the time I turned eighteen and my parents died and I was a crying mess and mourning but he had the audacity to say congratulations on your engagement the wedding is in eight months.  
"Amina please answer me I've being calling you for 15 minutes now to tell you we're here" I heard mephisto voice.  
"Sorry I spaced out" I said looking at him now. Before he could say anything the door of the limousine was jerked open and the soufer who helped me and what laid in front of me had me awe. The academy was absolutely beautiful and well breath taking.  
"I see you are dumbfounded by my academy but you must be on your way before your late and oh darling I must've not forget your key" he said handing me an odd looking key yet it was beautiful as well.

~mephisto POV~  
I watched as the lovely Amina headed towards the True  
Cross academy big front double doors. She is intelligent must be that blood that runs through her veins, she looks like her mother oh I must not forget I can't let anything slip about that beautiful creature as well or Amina would've sought her out. She has no idea her mother is a live. I wanted her to watch Rin because I know they with bring out each other's true identity.  
"Big brother?" I hear my little brother's known as the king earth call snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"What is it Amaimon" I say turning to see him sitting on top of my limousine eating a lollipop.  
"Want me to keep an eye on Amina?" he ask hopping off the roof.  
"Yes considering I will be busy and she is your wife". Knowing when she meets Rin she be fluttered and so smitten. He nods transforming into a green hamster with purple eyes. Hope Amina likes vermin.

~Back to Amina's POV~  
I came to a brown door that had a sign that read Exorcist and I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside. It fell silent and every one stared at me.  
"Ummm where's the teacher?" I asked nervously.  
"I'm right here" said a boy with dark brown hair with teal color eyes said. I slowly made my way toward him.  
"I'm new to this subject and to the academy as well".  
"Well we're all here to learn and by the way my name is Yukio Okumura or just call me Mr. Okumura but please introduce yourself to the class", students we have a new comer so please tell us about yourself".  
"My name is Amina Evans and I moved here from America ten years ago" I say letting out a nervous breath.  
"Nice to meet you Amina" they all said.  
"Please take a seat" Mr.Okumura said motioning to the desk. I took a seat next to a boy I wasn't paying attention to who I sat next to. But the teacher was the about the same age as me that struck me as odd.  
"Amina is it" I hear the voice ask so I turn to face him and nod.  
"I'm Rin Okumura nice to meet you he smiled". So this is Rin.  
He had dark navy colored hair that had an hair clip in it to keep his bangs out of his face which made him utterly cute and blue eyes. His smile is so adorable I mean he couldn't be evil or dangerous with these qualities. He's so cute.  
"Amina" Rin said waving his hand infront of my face.  
"Ummm sorry" I blushed.

When the bell rang I shoved my book and papers in my bag and rushed out of the classroom. I know their watching me so I got to be careful and I forgot to take my wedding ring off so I just do that now before they get curious.  
"Amina! Wait up" Rin yelled his voice echoing. I slow down letting him catch up to me. He has pointed ears and fangs oh my his part demon but he's so sweet.  
"You left this" he handed me my pink notebook I use for notes.  
"Thank you Rin".  
"I can show you around so you're comfortable" he smiled. Oh god please stop smiling and being so cute I just want to kiss him, yes I'm a female so I have hormone levels as well and his not helping.  
"I would like that" I smile back.

 


End file.
